Hao and Yoh, Life and Death
by Lauren-Loves-SVS-Forever
Summary: Hao has returned and is now trying to get revenge on Yoh. will he get his revenge or will Yoh stop him once more.
1. Chapter 1: Hao Returns

**Hao and Life**

**Won't be very good because it's the very 1st story I have ever written. But hopefully it'll be OK.**

**Chapter 1: Hao Returns**

It was a normal day in the Asakura residence. Anna was training Yoh like always and bossing everyone about. Horohoro was busy cleaning while Manta was busy cooking. Yoh was complaining about all the hard training Anna was putting him through.

"But Anna the Sharman tournament is over now and I'm Sharman king and your Sharman Queen so why do I have to keep training." Yoh complained.

"The Sharman tournament may be over but that is no excuse for you to stop training" Said Anna bossily.

"It is an excuse" Yoh answered back.

WACK Anna had jus whacked Yoh over the head with a hardback book.

"OUCH" Shouted Yoh.

"What was that for?" Yoh angrily asked Anna.

"That was for answering back" said Anna apprehensively.

"I didn't answer back" Yoh answered back in a disgusting tone of voice.

"You are to do 100 Laps round Funbari after you have finish doing 100 lifts of them weights, for answering me back in that tone of voice and they all have to be done before tea if not then you get no tea. So you better ask manta after you have finished with the weights how long it is till tea is ready" Anna told Yoh in a really angry voice.

"Err…" Said Yoh now crying because of how much training Anna was making him do.

Just then Amidamaru appeared next to Yoh

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh on Yoh, Anna?" Amidamaru Asked

"No I'm never harsh" said Anna as though shocked to hear that.

"Yeah right" Muttered Yoh.

"I heard that Yoh and you are not gonna get away with it" Anna Told Yoh sophisticly

When Yoh had finished the weights he went into the kitchen where Manta was busy cooking a meal for himself, Horohoro, Pirika, Yoh and Anna.

"Hi Manta" said Yoh cheerfully.

"Oh hi Yoh" Said Manta panicy

"Whats wrong with you" Yoh said anxiously.

"Nothing just that Anna wants this meal prepared for 7 and it is now ten to seven and it is nowhere near ready" Manta said while panicking.

"Hi you two how are you two." said a few voices behind them, making them both jump.

Yoh an Manta Turned round and saw Eliza Faust, Faust VIII, Jun, Li Pyron, Ren, Bason, Lyserg, Morphin, Ryu, Tokageroh, Chocolove and Tamao were standing there smiling at them both.

"Oh great More people to cook the meal for" said Manta a bit frustrated now because

of the unexpected guests.

Horohoro came in and to a surprise for Yoh and Manta. Horohoro was not surprised to see them.

"Hi. I wondered weather you got my message or not, but I guess you did" Said Horohoro happily.

"What Message" Said Yoh and Manta together

Just then Anna came in.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you shorty you are to make more food for all our guests as well as us in five minutes" Anna demanded.

"Yes Anna" said Manta.

They all apart from Yoh, Manta and Horohoro went into the living room.

"So what message was it" Yoh asked.

"Oh just the message inviting them over" Horohoro answered Yoh.

"Was it you who invited them over or was it Anna" Yoh asked.

"It was me but I made sure it was OK with Anna first before I invited them, and she said it was so I invited them over" said Horohoro worrying about what reaction he was going to get of Manta.

"You could have at least told me, then I wouldn't have to bother trying to make more of the same food within five minuets" said Manta in an angry voice.

"Sorry. I thought Anna was going to tell you like she said she would" Said Horohoro in quite a frustrated tone of voice.

"YOH DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE TO DO 100 LAPS BEFORE TEA IF NOT YOU GET NO TEA" shouted Anna from the living room.

"YES ANNA" Yoh shouted back in reply.

"You better go now Yoh because there are only five minuets till tea is ready" said manta advisably to Yoh.

"Yeah I think your right Manta, I'd better go before Anna comes in here and chucks me outside and gives me more laps and won't let me come back until I've done them all" said Yoh Laughing.

So Yoh went and got his headphones and then put them on, and then set of on his laps. While Yoh was running on his laps. He was on his tenth lap before being stopped by Silva.

"I have been sent by the King of Spirits to tell you something, something terrible" Silva said in a voice of warning.

"Ok what is it Silva, what is it that is so terrible that would make you disturb my training" Said Yoh curious to know what it was that Silva had been sent to tell him.

"Hao has returned" Silva said sounding terrified.

"WHAT? AGAIN." Shouted Yoh surprised.

"I know but it's became different for Hao because he has managed to return and he as also already managed cause havoc in doby village which as been opened for Sharman's even though it's not the Sharman Tournament till another 498 years" Silva said in an informing way.

Just then Hao appeared with blood over bits of his clothing and butted in on the conversation, making Yoh and Silva jump and stopping there conversation.

"Well, well, well isn't this a coincidence the Sharman King thought he had beaten me. Well you were wrong my twin brother you took the crown away from me and now you will pay I am getting my revenge and you will be destroyed. For now I think I'll go cause more havoc and kill more humans. You had just better watch out Yoh Asakura my twin brother. You had also better be ready to die" said Hao in threatening tone of voice.

"Ha and I'd like to see you try, and for the record I didn't steal the crown from you. I won the Sharman Tournament fair and square" Yoh replied in an angry tone voice.

"That may be true but it was not your destiny to become Sharman King it was mine and you stole it from me" Hao said in a very dangerous and angry voice.

Hao disappeared leaving Yoh and Silva standing there doing nothing but looking at the point where Hao was standing.

"Silva you get the other Sharman council members together while I go home get something quick to eat and get changed and get the spirit sword, so I can stop Hao" Yoh said demandingly.

"OK will do Yoh, but be quick I don't know how long it'll take hao to get the council members" said Silva in a frightened tone of voice.

"I will, I'll be as quick as I can" said Yoh in a calmly

Yoh started running and then stopped.

"Daijobu datte!" Said Yoh in a calm and hurried voice.

Yoh started running Home to get something quick to eat and get changed and to get the spirit sword.

**To be continued**

**Well that's it until the next chapter if you want to know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter**

**Read and review**

**Please and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2: Near Death But Not

**I don't think the 1st chapter wasn't very good but I'm hoping to do better in this chapter**

**At the end of chapter 1 Yoh had just started running home after meeting Silva unexpectinly and then getting threatened of his twin brother Hao**

**Chapter 2: Near Death, but not**

Yoh was running home and because he was running he decided to take a shortcut on the way home he saw Hao, and stayed round the corner. He saw that Hao had the spirit of fire this time and he was killing humans.

_Oh my god what am I going to do I can't go past there without Hao spotting me and trying to kill me, _Yoh thought.

Yoh started running again this time taking a different shortcut which lead straight to his house. When he got to his house he ran straight inside not bothering to look where he was going he tripped right over the table splashing everyone with food.

"WHAT THE? YOH" everyone shouted.

"You will; pay for this Yoh" Anna said furiously.

"Sorry there is something really important that I have to sort out" Yoh said in an hurried voice.

After Yoh apologized he looked at the time it was 10pm, he knew that if he didn't try and stop Hao soon, something even more terrible will happen. So Yoh went straight into the kitchen and put some rice in the microwave and then he went straight to his bedroom and changed into a pair of trousers with orange seams along with a matching top with orange seams and orange buttons on. Then he went back to the kitchen and got his rice and ate it as fast as he could by the time he had done all this he looked at the clock and it was no 10:15pm.

"Amidamaru. Hao has returned and is now causeing havoc I need your help, come on Amidamaru lets go stop Hao" Yoh demanded

"I'm with you Yoh" said Amidamaru kindly

After getting Amidamary Yoh dashed into the living room grabbed the spirit sword and went straight out of the front door not saying a word to any of the others whom he managed to splash with food when he tripped over the table. The others were all looking at the front door where Yoh had dashed out, without saying a single word.

"Where is he rushing off to" said Ren

"I dunno but it must be to somewhere really important, I've never seen him run like that before and out of his own house not even saying a single word to us before going out the house" Manta said very worried

"I agree Manta it's not like Yoh to do that" Ryu told the others.

"Do you think he's hiding something" said Tamaro.

"Nah he'll let us know anything" Horohoro reassured her.

"It'll be really important official Sharman king busyness" Anna told everyone.

"Yeah but what could be so important that Yoh would just do that and while he was doing his 100 laps to" Manta said panicking.

"I say we try and follow him and find out whats going on. Whos with me?" asked Horohoro.

"I am" all off them replied

"Then lets go" Horohoro demanded

So they all went and followed Yoh to where he was going he was running towards town. The others where all thinking the same thing.

_Why would Yoh go into town this time of night. _They all thought

When they all got there they found out why Yoh had gone into town. It was because Hao was terrorising people in the town and with Yoh being Sharman King it was his duty to keep the world safe. Yoh got Hao with the saletial slash and then whacked him at full strength with the spirit sword, when he did the sprit of fire grabbed the aword and threw Yoh who still had hold of the sword to the the trees where he fell unconscious. The others saw this happen and rushed out to the rescue. They all struck together apart from Anna, Pirika and Tamaro because they can't really fight like the others can, so Ren, Jun, Horohoro, Lyserg, Ryu, Chcolove and Fauset VIII all attacked together and got thrown away but didn't fall unconscious.

Hao disappeared. They all went to make sure Yoh was alright.

"He's just been knocked out, he'll be OK he just needs to lie down so we better get him home and lie him down on his own bed" Faust VIII told the others.

So they all worked together and took Yoh home when they got him home they layed him down in his bedroom on his futon. Anna got a cold wet flannel and folded it over and placed it upon Yoh's forehead. After Anna had done that they all went to get changed into there night things and went to bed leaving Yoh by himself. Anna on the other hand pretended to the others that she had gone to bed, but when she was sure that everyone was in bed she went back into Yoh's room and sat there watching him while he was layed there in bed unconscious wondering if Yoh would be OK.

_Yoh I'm sorry for all that hard training I've put you through, I loved you that much that I didn't realise how you felt and how hard I have been training you. _Anna Thought.

"Sorry Yoh, I love you" Anna said to the unconscious Yoh

Anna started crying because she was scared that she was going lose Yoh ended up looking like he had stopped breathing, and Anna panicked and checked his pulse. When she felt that there was no pulse she went straight to get Faust VIII. When she did she was banging on the door for five whole minuets shouting till he answered.

"Anna what do you think your doing waking me up early hours of the morning" Faust VIII said tiredly.

"Sorry but it's Yoh he's lost his pulse" Anna said terrified.

"What? How?" Faust VIII asked in surprised

Faust rushed out of his room and into Yoh's to try and bring him back to life. The others where awake aswell now because of Anna's screaming and shouting and banging.

"Anna whats going on" Manta asked.

"Yoh has lost his pulse" Anna told them all.

"WHAT? NO" They all shouted together.

They all rushed into Yoh's room where Faust VIII was busy trying to bring Yoh back to life, which wasn't going so well. They were all watching Faust VIII trying to bring Yoh back to life. Then Faust VIII gave up.

"Sorry guys. Looks like this is the last of Yoh Asakura. Sorry" Said Faust VIII sadly

"NO YOUR NOT GONNA JUST GIVE UP LIKE THAT ARE YOU" shouted Anna

"Anna I have no choice I can't bring him back I've tried" Faust told a crying Anna sadly

"YOU CAN GIVE UP FAUST YOU'VE GOT TO TRY AGAIN. PLEASE FOR YOH'S SAKE AND THE WORLDS SAKE YOU HAVE GOT TO BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE PLEASE" Shouted Anna

"OK I'll try it one more time, even though I don't think it'll do much use" said Faust VIII sadly

So Faust VIII tried again with not much hope. Anna was crying while everyone else was jus on the verge of crying. This time when the Faust was trying to bring Yoh back to life a great white light shone from somewhere and then all of a sudden unexpectedly Yoh started breathing again and then the great white light disappeared. Yoh still stayed lyeing there unconscious, but now breathing. Everyone apart from Anna went back to bed. Anna just stayed there in Yoh's room watching Yoh.

**2 weeks later**

Yoh was still unconscious. Everyone apart from Anna was watching TV in the living room.

"Anna must be really worried and upset about Yoh" said Manta depressingly.

"She will be we all are but Anna likes Yoh more than the rest of us do so that means that she'll be suffering by it more than the rest of us." Horohoro said sadly.

"We are all upset about Yoh but we have faith in him which mean that he'll wake up he has to." Ryu told everyone in the room.

"Yeah that's true" Ren agreed.

"Hey but it beats Anna bossing us around even though I'd rather have Anna being bossy to me than Yoh being unconscious" Horohoro confirmed

"Same here" Everyone else in the room agreed.

Just the Anna came into the room.

"And just what do you think your all doing just sitting there" Anna asked them all angrily.

"Were waiting for Yoh to wake up" Horohoro comfirmed.

"Well you can all do your chores while your waiting, Ryu clean the pool, Ren clean the toilet, Faust clean the kitchen, Horohoro clean the bedrooms, Chocolove clean the garden and sort the flowers out and no jokes about it, Manta you go do some cooking I'm not bother what you cook for a meal as long as it's not junk food" Anna demanded everyone.

"Awwww man" Everyone apart from Anna complained.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU SITTING ABOUT FOR GET TO IT" Anna shouted to everyone.

Evenyone stood up to go clean and Manta to cook.

"Oh and Horhoro don't bother with Yohs room I'll clean that room myself"Anna told Horohoro clearly.

Everyone went to do there chore shocked that Anna was actually going to do some cleaning instead of letting someone else to do that bit of cleaning. Anna went straight to Yoh's room to clean it. She cleaned around Yoh. While cleanng Anna was also crying about Yoh and thinking.

_Why won't you wake Yoh. You have got to wake up you jus have to. I love you Yoh, I want you to wake up. Please Yoh please wake up. _Anna said to herself in her head.

**To Be Continued**

**That's it till the next chapter if you want to know what happens next you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Oh and if you have any ideas of how I could improve on the story or improve on my writing skills please let me know.**

**Read and Review**

**Please and Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

**This Chapter is continued from chapter 2. **

**In chapter 2, Yoh died but with help from Faust VIII Yoh was brought back to life and 2 weeks later Yoh woke up and went down the halls and into the living room just to find Anna sat there crying.**

**Chapter 3: I Love You**

Yoh got up and opened his door. When he opened his door he looked around, to see if he could see anyone, but he couldn't. So he went down the hall to the living room. When he walked into the living room he saw Anna sat there crying not even taking any notice of the soaps on TV, which she would never ever missed. Yoh closed the door quietly as to see if Anna would look up, but Anna didn't look up. Yoh got worried about Anna because she wasn't being herself.

"Anna are you Ok? Why are you crying?" Yoh asked her.

This made Anna jump. She turned round and saw Yoh.

"Yoh your awake. I was just thinking…" Anna begun but couldn't finish the sentence through her crying.

Anna was now crying hard. She went up to Yoh and gave him a hug and a kiss. Yoh hugged her back and kissed her back.

"Anna what's wrong?" Yoh asked her anxiously.

"I-I-I w-wa-was s-so s-sc-sca-scar-scared. I-I-I did-didn't kn-know i-if yo-you wo-woul-would ma-make i-it." Anna stuttered

"What do you mean by you were scared and by you thought I wouldn't make it? What exactly happened?" Yoh asked curiously

Anna couldn't say anything because she was sobbing too much to actually say anything. Anna and Yoh sat down on the sofa together to let Anna try and calm down. In the end Anna managed to stop crying.

"You went into town and we all wondered where you were going so we followed you and realised you had gone there to fight Hao. You struck Hao straight on but when you struck, the spirit of fire grabbed your spirit sword and threw you and you got knocked out. You've been out for 2 weeks. The very 1st night you were unconscious you lost your pulse. You died, but luckily Faust brought you back to life at first he couldn't bring you back to life, but then when he tried again there was a really bright white light and then you started breathing again and then the bright light disappeared. You scared us all especially me. I thought I'd never get to talk to you again. I love you Yoh, and I'm sorry for everything I've made you do." Anna confessed to Yoh her eyes still watering from when she was crying.

"Anna I love you to. If I did die I would've visited you as a spirit and you could've always called me up from the spirit world. You're a spirit medium so you can contact the dead. But Anna understand this, I would never leave you, no mater how much pressure or work you put on me." Yoh told Anna quietly.

"I know you would of come and visited me as a spirit, and I know that I could of always brought you from the spirit would to talk to you. But I love you Yoh and I always have done and I always will." Anna said almost crying again.

Just then there was a noise from behind the door. Horohoro walked in and saw Yoh and Anna cuddled up together on the sofa. Horohoro gave them both a big smile. Anna had started crying again and pressed into Yoh further to cuddle him harder to try and stop crying.

"Oh Yoh your awake I'm so glad you're a wake I was worried sick about you man. So how are you feeling now your awake." Horohoro said happily with a big smile on his face at the same time.

"I'm feeling Hungry and my body is aching all over, and I also feel really stiff. But no wonder after what happened to me and after how long I was out for." Yoh said to Horohoro in a tired voice.

Just then all the others came in and saw Yoh sat there with Anna cuddling him on the sofa. Horohoro was jus watching them and the other smiled at the fact that Yoh had woken up and looked fine.

"Hi Yoh" Everyone in the room apart from Anna and Horohoro said to Yoh.

"We didn't know you had woken up" said Ryu

"Yeah, same here." Everyone else said with relief.

"I'm glad to back and know what happened" Yoh said confirmatively.

"I'm defiantly glad your back Yoh" Anna said tearfully and softly

Everyone jumped when Anna spoke and was surprised at the fact that she said something softly and tearfully. Anna burst out crying again and hugged Yoh more tightly than ever. Yoh felt that she was squeezing the life out of him.

"Anna can you please let go. Please you squeezing the life out of me." Yoh said with difficulty because of how hard Anna had hold of him.

"I-I'm no-not" Anna stuttered because of her crying.

"Well it feels like it. Plus it hurts more because of what happened so please Anna let go" Yoh said with difficulty.

Anna left go of Yoh and went to her room crying her eyes out. They could hear Anna's crying in the living room because she was crying so loud. Just then the mail came. Yoh went to collect the mail. There was only one letter. The letter was address to Yoh. It read:

_Dear yoh_

_I herd about what went down with Hao and I'm writing to ask if you're OK._

_We are going to come and visit you in 2 days. So be ready. We are going to train you so you can beat Hao and then become a hero and continue with your Sharman king duties. We will be stopping for a few days as well. So we will see you in 2 days._

_Love_

_Mikihisa, Keiko, Yoh-mei and kino-sama. Your family._

Yoh reread the letter over and over again till it finally sunk in that his family was coming to help when he didn't want them to come. Usually when he wanted there help they don't help him and now he didn't want their help they are coming to help him.

Yoh went to Anna's room and knocked on the door.

"Anna?" Yoh said

Yoh waited for a while and listened to see if there was any reply. Yoh knocked on the door again.

"Anna. Are you in there?" Yoh asked, this time he spoke louder than before.

He waited and then he heard Anna speak.

"I Love you Yoh, but I can't really say it to your face in front of other people." Anna said to herself without knowing that Yoh had heard every word she said.

**To be continued**

**Sorry this is the end of chapter 3. I know it's not as big as the other chapters and it's kind of mushy or whatever you want to call it. Oh well.**

**Read and review**

**Please and Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4: Anna's Vision

**In the last Chapter Yoh had got the new that his family was coming to see him and the other and to help him and train Yoh. So Yoh can be ready to fight Hao and destroy him weather or not he does it's a different matter.**

**Chapter 4: Anna's vision**

Anna got up and walked to the door and opened it. She got a shock when she opened the door and found Yoh standing there.

"Yoh what are you standing there for?" Anna asked in surprised

"I'm here to let you know that my family is coming in 2 days and they will be stopping for a few days" Yoh said smiling at Anna.

"Oh ok you better let the others know" Anna told Yoh sounding depressed.

"Oh Ok I will later. Ermm… Anna are you alright?" Yoh asked Anna in a worried tone of voice

"What? Oh yeah I'm OK I'm fine." Anna said.

Anna sounded ill just then she collapsed right in front of Yoh. Yoh caught Anna just before she hit the floor. He looked at her. Her skin was as pale as snow and her face looked as dead as a flower in the winter. She was as cold as ice. She was shivering. Yoh was trying to warm her up.

"FAUST" Yoh shouted

"Yeah" Faust shouted from the kitchen.

"COME HERE AND HELP ANNA BECAUSE SHE HAS COLLAPSED AND SHE'S REALLY ILL. SO HURRY!" Yoh shouted worriedly

_Please Anna you have got to be OK please don't die whatever you do because I love you. _Yoh thought.

Faust came rushing into the hall and to Anna's room where outside the doorway to Anna room was Yoh holding Anna from when he had caught her. Yoh and Faust took Anna back into her room and layed her on her futon. Faust started to check her over and started doing blood tests and tests on her pulse and blood pressure.

"I can't figure out whats wrong, even though I think it might be Her blood sugar level. I think it's low." Faust told Yoh

"Blood sugar at a very low level? But how she eats enough food to get sugar into her blood?" Yoh asked now so worried that you could hear it in his voice.

"Well not exactly when you where out she eat nothing, nothing at all, and she only drank tea with no sugar when you where unconscious." Faust informed Yoh.

Yoh looked shocked at this. Anna giving up eating because of him being unconscious was unlike Anna she never usually showed when she was worried or nervous, but it looked like for once she did. Yoh's eyes began to water.

"Anna" Yoh whispered to him self forgetting that Faust was in the room.

A tear slid down Yoh's cheek. Yoh had started crying because of Anna he felt like he was alone and that there was no one there.

"Don't worry Yoh it'll turn out. Like you always say, Daijobu datte!" Faust said reassuringly.

Yoh jumped, because he had completely for got that Faust was there. Yoh felt a few tears trickle down his cheek. Yoh quickly wiped his face and rubbed his eyes. Faust left the room. Yoh stayed. Yoh didn't want anything to happen to Anna so he watched her like hawk while she was unconscious. Well that was what everyone thought, but really she wasn't exactly unconscious she was in a trance with her eyes closed. She was having a vision.

In Anna's Vision

They were all asleep in their futons. While they were sleeping someone unexpected came and put something in each of the rooms so that they wouldn't wake up for a while. That person was Hao. He put it in every single room that there was someone sleeping in. Which was every single bedroom and the living room. Once he had put the sleeping powder in each room which made the room fill with a smoky substance.

"Muahahahaha!" Hao laughed to himself.

Hao then started going in each of the bedrooms and kidnapped everyone except Yoh and then he went into the living room and kidnapped Yoh's family. Yoh then went out of the house and to doby village and through doby village to patch village to the place where he sucked Yoh's spirit out of him last time. Hao put them all in a cage which they couldn't get out of, because it was made by the spirit of fire. They were trapped and they only had one hope and that hope was Yoh.

End of Anna's Vision

Yoh had fallen asleep. His head was on Anna cheast. Anna woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright all of a sudden waking Yoh up and making him jump.

"Anna your awake" Said Yoh going to hug her.

"Anna pushed him away as he did. Yoh were in trouble, we all are." Anna told Yoh urgently.

"Anna what are you talking about?" Yoh asked. Looking worried about Anna.

"I had a vision" Anna told Yoh clearly.

"Anna what are you talking about? Yoh can't have visions. Are you sure your OK?" Yoh Asked sounding worried.

"Yoh I'm telling you I had a vision. Hao was in it." Anna told Yoh sounding scared, because she didn't want it to come true but knew it was.

"Ok then what exactly happened." Yoh told Anna in a calm relaked voice.

Anna told Yoh exactly what was in her vision. She told him every little detail making sure she didn't leave any part of it out. Once she had finished there was a deathly silence which filled the room. There out of nowhere Amidamaru appeared and started talking.

"That sounds like a vision to me." Amidamaru said worried.

"It was vision, I know it was. But what am I supposed to do?" Anna asked Sounding even more scared.

"Just go along with it" Amidamaru answered

"What?" Anna replied sounding shocked.

"Just go along with it" Yoh responded.

"But..." Anna started but stopped

"Come on Anna what's the worse that could happen?" Yoh asked

"Someone could get killed" Anna replied sounding more scared than she as ever sounded before.

"Daijobu Datte!" Yoh said calmly.

The next day…

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry people. If you want to find out what happens next you'll have to wit for the next chapter or read it what ever. Oh well.**

**Read and Review**

**Please and Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5: gettin ready for a family reu

**Hi peeps how are you all doing?**

**Sorry about Anna starting to get way out of character, but I'll try and get her back into character if not in this chapter it'll be in the next chapter.**

**In the last Chapter Anna had a vision about how Hao was going to come and kidnap everybody in the house apart from Yoh, and take them all to Patch village, where Hao sucked Yoh's spirit out last time.**

**Chapter 5: Getting ready for a family reunion**

The next day-

Anna and everyone was busy getting ready for Yoh's family coming to stay. Well everyone that is apart from Yoh. Now Yoh knew that Hao was back and that he would soon have to fight Hao again, Yoh was busy training. Yoh was Planning on doing at least 100 laps around Funbari until his feet was tired and he wasn't planning on stopping whether so if anyone came to speak to him they'd have to run along with him.

"Yoh?" Amidamaru said

"Yeah Amidamaru. What is it?" Yoh asked sounding out of breath

"Just how many laps are you planning on doing today?" Amidamaru asked curiously.

"As many as I can. As long as it's over 100 laps." Yoh told Amidamaru tiredly

"Yoh don't you think your trying to do a bit to many laps?" Amidamaru asked Yoh sounding worried.

"No I don't Amidamaru, because I need to train as much as I can now Hao is back and he's stronger than ever and with more furyoku. So I need to train so I'm ready to fight him when I have to." Yoh told Amidamaru with a smile

"Well aren't you at least going to have a rest?" Amidamaru asked.

"Nope, not even if I die. I will not stop until Hao is destroyed for once and for all." Yoh said determinedly.

Meanwhile back at the house Anna was bossing everyone about like usual.

"Horohoro, be careful not to burn anything or you'll be the one doing all the work!" Anna said, while laying down casually reading a magazine.

"Yes Ms Anna" Horohoro said with a sigh.

"Oh and Ren I hope your cleaning up in the kitchen" Anna said in her casual voice

Ren didn't reply.

In the kitchen Ren was cleaning while Horohoro was cooking a meal. Horohoro went over to the fridge for some milk to put into the angel delight which was for desert. Ren accidentally tripped him over with the mop which he was mopping the floor with. When this happened Horohoro dropped the milk carton and it burst open when it landed on the floor and the milk splashed everywhere including on Ren.

"Boro-Boro you baka, you could see I was cleaning and I had just mopped up the floor and now you have just messed it all up again after I've just cleaned it." Ren Shouted at Horohoro.

"What? It was your fault you're the one who tripped me over with that mop" Horohoro answered back.

"No I didn't, you just got in the way, and if you answer back to me one more time I'll use you head as the mop instead of the mop itself!" Ren shouted back at Horohoro.

Ren pushed the mop into Horohoro's hands.

"What have you given me this for?" Horohoro asked, dumbstruck

"What do you think?" Ren asked Horohoro angrily.

"Erm. I dunno" Horohoro said looking at the mop suspiciously.

"Well let me tell you. You are going to clean this floor up and you can have it as an extra chore to do, and you can do that chore now." Ren demanded.

"Why do I have to do it?" Horohoro asked, dumbstruck

"Baka! Boroboro are you that thick?" Ren shouted

"Errrr..." Horohoro said puzzled

"Never mind. Just clean it up because your the one who spilt it" Ren specifically told Horohoro.

"But dude like I have to cook tea, because in case you haven't noticed my chore is to cook the tea while yours is to clean the kitchen ready for tomorrow. For Yoh's family coming." Horohoro told Ren Sounding smart.

Ren was surprised at the fact Horohoro could actually sound smart when he wasn't.

"OK then, we'll just swap. I'll cook tea while you clean up the mess of the kitchen. That way Boroboro you won't have to sound smart when your thick." Ren said, while smirking.

"Fine!" Horohoro shouted.

Horohoro started cleaning while Ren started to cook tea and make the angel delight. Yoh went pass and slipped on the floor that Horohoro had put to much water on.

"Ow" Yoh said

"Dude I've jus cleaned that floor and now you've messed it up again" Horohoro complained.

Ren came over to have a look at the floor.

"Well no wonder he slipped over. You have put to much water on the floor." Ren said in his casual voice.

"Well I hadn't mopped it up yet." Horohoro replied

Yoh got up

"Hey, hey, don't even start fighting jus continue with you chore or Anna will have you doing push ups." Yoh said smiling.

Ren and Horohoro both grumbled and then continued.

"That's better. Cya when I get back." Yoh said.

"Where are you of to Yoh?" Ren asked.

"To get some groceries, ready for when my family come. Why?" Yoh said to Ren.

"Oh just wondered. While your shopping for groceries can you get some more milk? Because the baka mopping the floor spilt it al and we need some for desert tonight." Ren said.

"OK, will do" Yoh said and then ran out of the door.

While Yoh was running towards the supermarket, he saw something out the corner of his eye. He looked around and saw that there was some fire.

"Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

"Yes Yoh." Amidamaru answered.

"Can you see those flames?" Yoh asked suspiciously.

"Yes I can Yoh." Amidamaru said suspiciously.

"I wonder what it could be. Let's go have a look." Yoh said curiously

Yoh started running to where the flames were.

"Errrr… Yoh!" Amidamaru shouted after him.

Amidamaru caught up to Yoh. Yoh continued running. When Yoh got there he saw some people on fire, trying to do drop and roll but instead burning to death and he saw the fire brigade trying to put the fire out and save the people who were burning to death, and there in the middle of it all he saw his brother Hao standing on top of the spirit of fire. Smiling at the people who were screaming, and who were burning to death with flames climbing all over them till they themselves where dead.

"Well, well, well, I wondered when you where going to show up." Hao said.

"What are you doing here Hao, and why are you terrorising people?" Yoh asked sounding serious.

"Well they're all weaklings they don't belong in this world and they certainly don't deserve to belong in my world. After I kill you of course." Hao said adding an evil laugh on the end.

"Amidamaru into the spirit sword! Celestial Slash!" Yoh Shouted.

When Yoh attacked Hao dodged it and disappeared. Yoh Looked around. All the fire was gone.

"Amidamaru. Where did all the fire go?" Yoh asked curiously.

"I dunno." Amidamaru said curiously.

"It must've disappeared when Hao disappeared." Yoh said.

Yoh Just continued looking at the spot where Hao was stood.

"Erm Yoh, don't you think it's about time you got to the supermarket and got the groceries before it closes?" Amidamaru asked

"Uh." Yoh said

Yoh quickly looked round at Amidamaru.

"Yeah we better get going before the supermarket closes." Yoh said

So Yoh and Amidamaru set of towards the supermarket. When they got there it said that they only had 5 minuets to do the shopping, before it closes, because they only had 5 minuets Yoh decided to grab a trolley and run down every isle only getting the things he needed. Especially milk. After running round and getting all the groceries he goes to the checkout and pays for them. Once he had paid for them he decided to do 100 laps around Funbari. While carrying the shopping. When he got home tea was in the bin because Ren and Horohoro had had a fight in the kitchen and was waiting for Yoh to get back so they could start tea again.

"And just where have you been?" Anna asked Yoh suspiciously.

Then with a quick flash she caught Amidamaru with her Beads.

"Another words your asking me what took me so long?" Yoh asked.

"Yes I am" Anna said

Anna grabbed Yoh and was about to pummel him until they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" Anna asked suspiciously.

Anna left go of Yoh. Yoh fell straight to the floor and was sprawled across it. Anna answered the door. When she opened it she saw Kino-Sama (Yoh's grandmother), Yoh-mei (Yoh's grandfather), Keiko (Yoh's mother) and Mikihisa (Yoh's father) standing at the door. Anna welcomed them in.

"Why come in" Anna said politely.

The family walked into the house and saw Yoh sprawled across the floor.

"Get up Yoh you'll never succeed if you act so lazy." Yoh-mei said.

"But…" Yoh started.

"Yoh aren't you meant to be putting the shopping away so Ren and Horohoro can start cooking tea again." Anna told Yoh.

"But Anna." Yoh complained.

"Yoh the sooner you put that shopping away the sooner you get Amidamaru back." Anna said to Yoh.

"How can I get Amidamaru back when he's right here?" Yoh asked.

"Actually Yoh. I'm here now. She caught me." Amidamaru complained.

"Oh man. Not fair. How come your always capturing him?" Yoh asked

"I catch him with my beads to get you to do your training and that, because you are so lazy." Anna said in her usual voice.

"Yes Anna, I'll go put the shopping away." Yoh said

Yoh walked into the kitchen and then quickly peeked his head round the doorway.

"Oh and Anna how can you call me lazy, when I did 200 laps altogether around Funbari today when you only laid on the living room floor reading a magazine" Yoh said with a cheeky grin.

Anna was furious at this last remark, Yoh's family just stood there shocked at how cheeky Yoh was to Anna.

**To be continued**

**Ooooo, the family as arrived. I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can but I'm also sorting my website out as well. If you curious about it take a look. The address is ****www.simplefemale. go on it sometime if you like it's not finished yet though. Oh well I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**

**Read and Review.**

**Please and Thank You**


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

**Ok in the last chapter everybody was getting ready for Yoh's family to arrive. Yoh's family arrived earlier than they should've. So the family are here and everybody are together. If want to know what happens next read this chapter and find out.**

**Chapter 6 - Family Reunion**

Yoh walked into the kitchen where Horohoro and Ren were busy waiting for Yoh to come back with the shopping. Yoh walked into to the kitchen.

"where have you been?" Ren asked.

"Yes you took ages. We thought you'd got lost" Horohoro said.

"Sorry guys, but the queue for the was massive." Yoh told Horohoro and Ren.

"Well at least you got back." Horohoro said

"Yes even though your late back. Which means that Anna if going to go mad with us all." Ren said his voice starting to raise his voice a bit.

Ren snatched the shopping of Yoh and began to cook again , while Horohoro continued to clean up. Yoh went into the sitting room when the rest of the household were. When he went into the sitting room he had noticed Anna wasn't there.

"Erm…Where's Anna?" Yoh asked.

"She's gone upstairs. She said she needed to get something" Yoh-mei told Yoh.

Yoh went upstairs. When he got upstairs though he couldn't see Anna, so he went her room. She wasn't there.

"Hmm I wonder where she could be?" Yoh asked himself.

Then at that minute Anna came out of his room with his 2 swords.

"Here. Hao is in the city again. You have got to go and defeat him. I you don't he will just keep burning the city until he gets his own way and becomes shaman king and kills you." Anna told Yoh firmly.

So Yoh went straight out of the house and ran to the city. When he got there Hao was no where to be seen. Neither was the fire of spirit or any of his followers.

"Hao. Hao. Hao are you here?" Yoh shouted out.

Yoh wait for what must have been at least half an hour and there was no reply. So Yoh went back to the house, but when he got there the house had been burnt down to smithereens. Yoh walked along the ruins of his home and then thought straight away who it must've been. The first person he thought of was Hao. Just as he thought this Hao Appeared.

"Hao what have you done to them all? Where are they?" Yoh asked

**To be continued**

**Ooooo lets see you've just read that which I hoped you enjoyed by the way, but anyway after what you just read I bet you just want to read on don't you. I would give you a small summary of the next chapter now but I don't think so, because that would just spoil it. Anyway you'll just have to wait till the next chapter. If you have any ideas just put them in the review you give me and if I like the idea enough I might use it.**


End file.
